1. Field
This specification relates to a wireless charging device for a mobile terminal.
2. Background
Recently, a large-capacity battery is required due to watching of videos or TV programs being enabled by receiving broadcast or multicast signal through a mobile terminal. However, in spite of continuous researches, a battery having a satisfactory capacity has not been developed yet. As a result, unless a (re)charging operation is carried out by determining appropriate charging timing and charging method based on a remaining amount of battery power, a situation in which a video or TV program is not allowed to be watched using a mobile terminal may frequently occur.
Accordingly, various types of charging devices and related methods for charging a battery of a mobile terminal in a simple manner are under development. In general, for charging a battery of a mobile terminal, there may be a requirement for a charging unit (a charging system or a charging device), which is connected to a general power source to supply electric power (electricity) to the battery of the mobile terminal. Contact terminals may be provided on outer surfaces of the charging unit and the battery, respectively. The battery may be (re)charged in a manner of connecting the two contact terminals to each other. However, if the contact terminals are provided on the outer surfaces of the charging unit and the battery, it may spoil appearances of them. Also, the contact terminals may be exposed to moisture, which may result in a loss of charging energy or a non-smooth charging operation due to poor contact.
To address the drawbacks, a method of charging a battery in a wireless manner without configuring contact terminals at a charging unit and battery has been developed and used in some application fields.
However, the related art wireless charging device cannot fix a mobile terminal at a specific posture, which may interfere with stable charging. Further, the related art wireless charging device has a fixed use orientation, such as horizontal or vertical. This may bring about a limitation in use of the mobile terminal during charging.